Alies
by LaDyOfThEdArKeYeS
Summary: What happens when two of the most creepier anime villains join forces? Find out here! May be rated M in the future, and revised


_**Hinamizawa; Month of June; After the Watanagashi festival**_

Footsteps echoed aloud inside the foyer. The Sonozaki residence was quiet, too quiet. And the smell around was the smell of death. Cicadas cried out loud from the outside. They weren't singing in unison; their chanting was confusing, and irregular, like they were in panic and screaming for someone to help them. No wind was blowing on that night.

"Shion?"

He walked around. The lights were still lit but there was nobody in sight. He opened the screen doors of the living room, but nobody was inside. Then he checked the kitchen, and finally the rooms. Everything was set in order in the house, but it completely empty.

"Shion? Are you here?"

"_She disappears just like this without telling me anything? Now what the heck is she planning? That crazy bitch better not fuck with me, she IS aware that I can kill her whenever I feel like it!"_

So thought Light Yagami as he descended the stairs of the Sonozaki household. The stairs made a loud creaking noise as he descended step by step. At the middle he had to stop, because the sounds were reaching from his ears to his head.

"_I should have known I made a contract with a monster!"_

Another creaking noise, this time sounding like it was due to the movement of a door was heard from the foyer. Coud she have…?

BANG!

The door closed itself with a loud bang all of a sudden. He chuckled to himself.

"_She's here… Somehow predictable…"_

Holding on to his clock for dear life he went down the stairs, as quiet as he could. He peeked to the foyer.

Nobody…

Then he noticed that the hallway lights that lead to the pantry were shut off.

"_What the fuck is she trying to do now? She better not play games with me for too long or I'll, I'll…" _he said passing his fingers through the glass of his clock a little nervously

But he smiled at the thought of playing mind games with her yet again. Why couldn't she ever take things in a simple and formal way with him?

Eventually after he followed the dark hallway, he ended up at the pantry entrance.

Slowly he reached for the light switcher. Maybe a hand would come out of nowhere to grab his wrist. He grabbed the switch. Nothing abnormal happened so far.

The lights were turned on. The pantry was also empty. But it was also clean. So much cleaner than the rest of the house.

As he took one step ahead… he smiled sadistically.

"What are you going to do with that thing?" asked Light with his casual voice tone.

Shion Sonozaki was standing behind him, with her little annoying shock device.

"I'm just keeping my test subject under control… Is that so wrong?" she said very cynically

"So, you're calling Kira a test subject? Aren't you disrespecting my authority as a God?"

She let out an evil giggle.

"As a God you're as despicable as Oyashiro-sama is… Haven't you ever stopped to think about it?"

She began to walk around him. She wasn't dressed as Mion Sonozaki, she was really playing the part of Shion. Her loose hair fluttered as she gracefully examined him.

"You punish those you believe are bad ever since you were a naïve high school teenager… The killings go on and on and on and on, like you're lifespan is actually going to increase if you keep doing… But you have pleasure don't you?"

Again she was playing her flirty mind games with him. She grabbed his tie with her fingers and begun to play with it in her hands. Like she would actually win anything from him by doing that sort of thing.

"Seeing all those human lives go to waste just like that, because YOU wanted them to go… It was the same thing that happened… When Oyashiro-sama took my Satoshi-kun when he didn't do anything wrong! You're as despicable as Oyashiro-sama is… "

Before she was done with her sweet talk, he grabbed her left wrist and made her immobile by spinning her and immobilizing her. She tried to fight but how could a 16 year-old girl compete with a 23 year old man in strength manners? At least from Light's point of view as he grabbed her like she was a doll and barely felt her fighting to release herself from his grip.

"How dare you talk about me like I'm THAT sort of God? Just because you're a Sonozaki that doesn't make you more than me… "

She looked back at him with her eyes too much wide open and giggled evilly.

"Neither does it make YOU MORE THAN ME!" She said yelling that last part

And to his surprise with the strength in her legs and feet she backed up quickly and made him slam with his back against the wall.

He groaned in pain, and taking his distraction moment, she gave him a shock straight in the neck. Everything began to spin around Light. Now he was seeing how making a contract with a demon was REALLY about.

When his eyes opened he was laying on the ground with Shion laying over him, grinning sadistically. No reaction came from his mouth. The shock had been too much near the brain therefore too stunning.

However when she reached her mouth into his hear he managed to catch perfectly what she said.

"Because you see… We're both the same thing, you and me… As a demon yourself you should know you should never rely on the promisses you make with a demon!"

Demon? What was she really talking about?

"You still don't get what I'm saying? Let me show you how we're really the same!"

She then lowered her head towards his. Then she bit her lower lip very hard and a little blood began to pour out of it. As he was still trying to understand what the heck was she doing, he felt her teeth grabbing his inferior lip, and giving it some bits. Before he could be afraid she would tear his lip apart, he then felt his own blood pouring from his lip to his mouth. He wasn't ready when Shion fused her mouth with his and he also felt the blood coming from her own lip going through his tongue.

It would be sickening for a regular person, but to Light it was somehow… peculiar.

He didn't move due to the fact that her was stunned, but as Shion forced her tongue inside his mouth , and at the same time tasted the blood of the two of them, his insides somehow gave a… pleasant turn- A pleasant sickening turn.

Before he knew it, Shion raised her head, wiping the blood from her lip.

"**See? We both have bloodstained hands, we made blood pour due to the things we did… We somehow have a liking for blood… We are demons, you and me!"**

And then she took out a creepy syringe with a yellow liquid attached to it.

"Now… Let me see what Furude Rika was trying to do to me before you took her out…" she said evilly as she lowered the needle and stuck it straight onto one of Light's wrist veins.


End file.
